The Dentist
by jessica499499
Summary: Rex is afraid of the dentist and tries to hide his cavity from Holiday and Noah. Guess who figures it out first? Slash. Noex. Noah/Rex. Yaoi. Oneshot.


Rex concealed a wince as he took another bit of his piece of pizza and another wave of pain filled his mouth. One of his back molars was aching like crazy every time he ate something and he was having a hard time hiding the pain from his resident doctor.

Stitches, broken bones and burn marks he could handle.

The dentist…...Not so much.

It was irrational, stupid and utterly embarrassing that he was more afraid of a man with a drill then he was of being eaten an Evo.

No one had said anything yet and Rex was sure he was in the clear until he noticed Noah eyeing him strangely.

Next to Holiday, Noah was the one he worried about most. Since they'd started dating it had become impossible to hide anything from the observant blonde.

The two were alone in Rex's room at the moment, making it that much harder to hide his winces.

Just as he finished his first piece of pizza and tentatively reached for his second, Noah placed his hand over Rex's.

"You okay Rex? You'd normally have eaten half the pizza by now and you've only had one piece."

Noah's bright blue eyes were filled with concern for his boyfriend and that made it all the harder for Rex to lie to him.

"I'm fine Noah, I'm just not as hungry today is all."

The shorter teen eyed him doubtfully, but didn't say anything in response to the lie.

Rex tried to play off the unwanted attention by bragging that he was going to beat Noah at their next basketball match and the blonde took up the subject reluctantly.

Noah watched as Rex ate another slice of the pizza with a deliberate care that his boyfriend never exhibited when food was involved and felt the uneasiness in his heart grow. Something told him that Rex was in pain and unwilling to admit it.

As the Evo popped the last bit of crust in his mouth and turned to Noah he was startled to find to see how close the boy had gotten while he'd been distracted.

It was enough to make Rex's cheeks tint the slightest shade of pink and his heart beat a little quicker.

With deliberate slowness Noah closed the gap between their lips and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck tightly. Rex gladly returned the kiss and wrapped his own arms around Noah's waist.

The blonde was typically too shy to initiate kisses and this turn of events was surprisingly welcomed by Rex. Noah's body was soft and warm against his own and his lips molded to fit Rex's perfectly.

Once again Rex was struck by the reoccurring thought that he and Noah had been made for each other. He couldn't imagine ever feeling the way he felt in this moment for anyone else.

Every nerve in his body responded instantaneously to his human's touch and as Noah nipped at his bottom lip Rex couldn't deny him admission.

Noah's tongue slipped past his lips and traced the outline of Rex's teeth carefully. He knew he found what he was looking for when instead of leaning into the kiss, Rex pulled back, barely stopping himself from wincing.

Noah broke away from Rex and smirked at him triumphantly.

"You've got a cavity." He stated smugly, happy that his little plan had worked.

Rex paled at the dead on accusation and nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm an Evo dude, I don't get cavities." He boasted weakly.

Noah raised an eyebrow skeptically and stared at Rex until the Evo caved.

"So maybe I do have a little toothache! It's nothing! I'm fine!"

Noah's expression soften and he placed a gentle hand on Rex's cheek.

"I don't like seeing you in pain." He muttered softly, embarrassed by how sappy he was being.

Rex's eyes widened slightly at the concern in his boyfriend's voice and he blushed the lightest shade of pink.

"Seriously?" He asked softly.

It was Noah's turn to blush as his face turned a bright pink color.

"Yeah…..I don't want my kisses to hurt you."

Rex found Noah's embarrassment very endearing and with a deep sigh he removed Noah's hand and held it between his own.

"Fine I'll go to the dentist…...But you're coming with me! No way I'm going in alone with the guy with a drill. You can't trust dentists anymore then you can trust Bobo. No body who likes teeth that much is right in the head!"

Noah nodded benignly at Rex's rant and squeezed his hand tightly, following his boyfriend to arrange the appointment.

He had no intention of telling Rex he came from a long line of dentist.

* * *

Can you believe it took me almost 2 hours to write this? I had this thought of Rex fearing dentist and couldn't resist writing up a little Noex to keep my spirits up. It's a little rough around the edges, but I have tons of other stories to work on and wanted to post this as soon as possible. Don't bash it too much please!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


End file.
